


World of Yesterday's Tomorrow

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sky Captain & the World of Tomorrow (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the most nerve-wracking part of her job</p>
            </blockquote>





	World of Yesterday's Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS was created by Joss Whedon. Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow belongs to Paramount Pictures.
> 
> Author's notes(if any): I needed a crossover idea. I watched Sky Captain again with some friends. This is the result.

Jenny wiped her hands as she closed the service hatch. The tech in this world had that interesting blend of retro sci-fi: Radar and wireless were still top-of-the-line and yet they had flying aircraft carriers and fighter planes that could turn into submarines.

At least she'd found a place she didn't get relegated into some kind of secretary.

Her crew chief jogged up. "Problem, Lieutenant?"

Jenny shook her head, "Just running a preflight. The Commander put us on alert."

"Fair enough. What do you think of the dame came in with Sky Captain?"

Jenny grinned, "Real spitfire. Seems the type to knock the ego out of cocky fly-boys."

"I heard she's a reporter."

"She is. But, she

The carrier's sirens went off. Jenny dropped to the deck long enough to pull on her flight gear. She could see the other pilots scrambling, as well as Sky Captain and Franky. She shook her head. Those two were the kind of crazy that would have fit in with the kids back in Sunnydale.

As soon as she finished her radio check, she traced a set of symbols she'd etched into the panels. The protection wards flared and spread through the squadron. They weren't quite as strong as if she'd focused the power onto her plane, so they acted more as effective good luck charms. They couldn't prevent a plane from getting hit or a pilot from getting killed, but the machines she'd linked had fewer mechanical problem, the pilots a little more lucky, and none of the ejection systems on those craft failed when needed. Unfortunately, she couldn't cover the entire fleet or the power on the wards would spread too thinly and fail.

Jenny's turn came up for launch. As soon as she was in the air, she took her position.

When they started the dive, she kept one hand on the switch and one eye on the altimeter.

She flipped it.

This was the most nerve-wracking part of her job: Stopping the engines so the propellers could shift to the rear for under water propulsion.

As usual, the engineering held up and she and everyone else reported a successful transition.

Jenny smiled. Saving the world and playing with cool toys. Life really didn't get much better than this.


End file.
